goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Pinchy (TV Series)
Get Pinchy is an American animated sitcom television series created by HeavenlySteven. It revolves around a family called "The Pinchots" in a fictional city of "Orchard Valley". The logo is a reference to tools, with a letter "T" being the hammer, a letter "P" being an orange monkey wrench and a letter "C" being a crescent-shaped head of the wrench. Synopsis In the fictional town of Orchard Valley, there is the Pinchot family. The Pinchots comprises of 12-year-old boy Geoffrey (nicknamed Pinch), his 7-year-old sister Christy, his parents Murray and Kendra, housekeeper Elaine and his grandparents "Mama" (Murray's mother and Geoffrey's paternal grandmother) and "Gramps" (Kendra's mother and Geoffrey's maternal grandfather). Geoffrey dreams of becoming "the famous handyman" to surpass Handyman Harry, the star of the TV show "Handyman Harry", but his dad (who works as a city cop) wants Geoffrey to take over the family business. At school, Geoffrey allies with his best friends, his lieutenant Kel, tomboyish girl and sergeant Sunny, allergic corporal Slip and overweight private Tag, aims to obtain the girl of his dreams, Aimee, and confronts a tyrannical school bully named Howie. Characters See also: List of Get Pinchy characters Geoffrey "Pinch" Pinchot (voiced by Will Friedle) - a 12-year-old boy and the main protagonist. He is the leader of the "Big Five". Christina "Christy" Pinchot (voiced by Tara Strong) - Geoffrey's 7-year-old sister. She is very protective of her brother. Murray Pinchot (voiced by Eric Andre) - Geoffrey and Christy's father and Kendra's husband. He works as a police officer. Kendra Pinchot (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - Geoffrey and Christy's mother and Murray's wife. She works as a dental worker. Elaine the Housekeeper (voiced by Tara Strong) - the housekeeper of the Pinchot family household. "Mama" Pinchot (voiced by TBA) - Murray's stern but loving mother and the paternal grandmother of Geoffrey and Christy. "Gramp" Harbour (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kendra's father and the maternal grandfather of Geoffrey and Christy. Pastor Walden (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the pastor of the Orchard Valley Church and a close friend for the Pinchots. He is responsible for baptizing Christy. Pastor William "Billy" (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the pastor of the Orchard Valley Church. Cameron Duke (voiced by Beetlejuice) - the most frequented attendee of the Orchard Valley Church. He is a driver for the Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Handyman Harry (voiced by Paul Eiding) - the titular character of Geoffrey's favorite TV show, Handyman Harry. Angela (voiced by Tara Strong) - Christy's imaginary friend who has blonde hair and wears a light blue dress. Kellan "Kel" Basil (voiced by Kenan Thompson) - Geoffrey's best friend and lieutenant of the "Big Five". Sonya "Sunny" (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a tomboyish girl at middle school and the sergeant of the "Big Five". Calvin "Slip" Rapaport (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) - a nerdy student at middle school and the corporal of the "Big Five". He is allergic to peanut butter. Derrick "Tag" McTaggart (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - an overweight and helpless boy and the private of the "Big Five". Aimee Serafino (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a beautiful and popular girl at middle school whom Geoffrey is infatuated with. Howie Cansen (voiced by TBA) - the school bully at middle school who consistently targets Geoffrey, Kel, Slip and Tag. Category:TV shows Category:GoAnimate Series